Fearing What You Just Can't Have
by Servalgal215
Summary: An ordinary day at Condor Studios is turned upside down when Chad suffers from a near-fatal allergic reaction. Will Sonny come to his rescue? And what effect will this have on their relationship?  Pre FFTF Channy; multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok, so this is my very first attempt at a fanfic. Even though I have been writing stories since I was a little kid, this is easily the longest thing I have ever written. I'm only posting the first two chapters for now, and if I get enough feedback then I will continue to post the rest (currently I am up to Chapter 15). I accept constructive criticism, as long as it's justified. :)**

**The first chapter just kind of shows that it's just an ordinary day at Condor Studios, it doesn't have much to do with the overall plot. (Think of it as more of a Prologue.)**

**So... just read and tell me what you think! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SWAC. If I did, then Channy would be WAY less mushy. Dx **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hello Perfect Day, Goodbye Perfect Day**

(Sonny)

I walked into the cafeteria feeling like I was queen of the world. Mom had made her special strawberry-banana pancakes for breakfast, Tawni hadn't insulted my outfit, and I had just finished writing my latest sketch, which we were going to begin rehearsing after lunch. I grabbed my lunch tray and analyzed my options, eventually going with a simple turkey sandwich that actually seemed fairly edible, but then again maybe it was just my good mood. Best of all, I hadn't seen a certain jerk-throb yet today. I smiled, absorbing all of the good feelings. Hello perfect day.

"Sonny," said a curt voice behind me. I sighed. Goodbye perfect day.

I placed my tray down on the nearest table, took a deep breath, and turned around, crossing my arms in the process. "Chad," I answered.

He had that signature Chad Dylan Cooper smirk on his face, as if he was laughing at some private joke that only he knew about. In his hands was a lunch tray piled high with delicious food, including a tender looking steak. Of course, only the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_, the number one tween show, received such delicacies. The rest of us were stuck with dog food.

"What do you want, Cooper?" I asked with a voice that was snappier than I'd anticipated, probably because I was so annoyed at him for coming over to ruin my day. For the briefest second, I saw something flash in his eyes. Was that... hurt? No, that's not possible. Chad Dylan Cooper _has_ no emotions. And as quickly as it had appeared, the look vanished, replaced instead with his eyes' usual cocky sparkle. Darn those sparkly eyes!

"I just thought I'd show you this," he said, taking out an issue of _Tween Weekly Magazine_ and handing it to me. On the cover was a picture of him (of course) and the headline: "_Mackenzie Falls_ star Chad Dylan Cooper praised by critics for his incredible acting talent and charm."

"You have _got _to be kidding me," I muttered, still inspecting the magazine.

"Nope, not this time. And that's what makes the gloating so great!" Chad said, flashing an obnoxious grin. "I doubt any of you Randoms have ever had a cover story written about you like _this_, am I right?"

I handed the magazine to him and put on the proudest face I could muster. "Well, maybe we haven't yet, but one day you will see the faces of the cast of _So Random!_ on every magazine across the country! And everybody will say, 'Chad Dylan Cooper? Sorry, never heard of you.' And you will slowly fade into obscurity while _we _gain international popularity," I finished.

Chad raised one eyebrow and gave me a skeptical look. "Is that what you tell yourself to raise your self-esteem, Munroe? Or do you honestly believe such nonsense?" he chuckled to himself. "I mean... international popularity? Really, Sonny? Really?"

I scowled. Why did he have to be so degrading towards us all the time? WHAT. A. JERK.

"You know what? I was having a really good day until you decided to come along and ruin it! So if you'll so _graciously_ excuse me, I'm going to try to salvage as many remnants of my perfect day as I can! And to put it bluntly, I really don't feel like talking to you right now!" I exclaimed, my voice steadily rising with each sentence.

Chad's once cocky eyes turned colder, and he responded, "Well, I don't feel like talking to you either!"

"Then what are you still doing here talking to me then?" I retorted.

"I'm not, cause I'm gonna leave right now!"

"Well... good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I spun on my heels, my hair hitting him in the face in the process, and stormed out of the cafeteria without ever having taken a bite of food.

It figures that Chad would show up just to pop my happy bubble. I sighed. Sometimes I wish we could just get along, but people like him would never really appreciate people like me. I took a short walk around the corridors to calm down, and then I headed to join my friends in rehearsal.

* * *

**Author's Note: I will try to respond to each review in the author's note of the third chapter, which I'll post if I get at least... 10 reviews! You guys think you can do that for me? It would make me happy. :)**

**~ Servy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi again! I hope you all liked the first chapter! Here's the second one! This is where the DRAMA starts! DUN DUN DUNNNN! (LOL I'm so dramatic. xD)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Worst Mistake**

(Chad)

As I watched the brunette that was Sonny Munroe storm out of the cafeteria, I rolled my eyes. For a comedian, she could be so dramatic sometimes. It's no wonder why I've asked her to join the cast of the _Falls_ on multiple occasions, but every time she's declined my very generous offer.

I was kind of surprised though. Usually our fights seemed so, I don't know, _playful_, but today she seemed to be genuinely angry with me. She's so cute when she's angry though... stupid cute.

Suddenly, the smell of incredibly strong perfume reached my nose, and I heard a squealing voice behind me say, "Hi Chaddy!" I ground my teeth and then took a deep breath to regain control of myself before I turned around to face the girl who had screeched my name.

The tall, good-looking blonde standing in front of me was wearing a _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform and a smile, showing her perfectly straight and white teeth. Her name was Megan, and she was, according to my manager and, soon, every tabloid across the county, my new girlfriend.

Just for the record, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have _girlfriends_, he has _dates_. But my habit of dating a girl and then dumping her two days later was apparently affecting my reputation negatively, so I was forced to find a more "permanent solution." I mean, Megan was beautiful and all, but she's been following me _everywhere_! I never have any kind of privacy, and it's become quite irritating. But if I want to keep my job, I have to act like I'm madly in love with her. Then again... I could definitely pull it off because I _am_ the greatest actor of this generation after all.

I smiled at her, and for a second she appeared to be starstruck, but she quickly recovered. "Hi Meg," I said charmingly.

"I was looking for you," she answered, taking one of my hands and intertwining it with her own.

"Well, it's our lunch break, so I kinda assumed that I would see you here anyway," I said. It technically wasn't a lie, even though I had purposefully lost her after we had finished shooting the last scene before lunch.

"Oh, I don't eat in the cafeteria, remember silly?" she giggled.

I remembered all right. That's why I had been expecting to be able to avoid her. But I smiled anyway. "Oh right," I said innocently, "I guess I just forgot."

"I'll just sit with you while you eat though. I feel like I've gotten hardly any _alone time _with you. It's too bad that you're always so busy," she complained, while wrapping her arms around my neck.

I had to admit, she was almost as manipulative as I was. She tilted her head and leaned in to kiss me, and, as ashamed as I am of it, I let her. Give me a break... most guys would not push away a beautiful girl who was trying to kiss them... it's human nature. She pressed her lips against mine and I kissed her back gently, surprised by how pleasant it was.

That kiss was one of the worst mistakes of my life.

We pulled apart and she smiled. "That's more like it," she said, her voice silky smooth.

I wasn't listening though. I had the oddest sensation in my mouth, as if something just wasn't quite right. I moved my tongue around experimentally and yes, something was definitely up. Megan looked at me quizzically, and I realized something else: she didn't look right either. She looked sort of blurry, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her into focus. I opened and closed my hands, and I noticed that my palms were sweating. I was confused. I hadn't felt like this since...

My eyes widened and I looked back up at Megan. Except now, there were two of her instead of one. "Megan," I said, trying to keep my voice even, "What did you have for lunch today?"

She gave me a weird look. "I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Why?"

A peanut butter and jelly sandwich! Oh no... Oh god no... No, no, no, no, no... The room began to spin. Why did this have to happen to me!

"Chad?" she asked hesitantly. "Are you ok?"

She sounded like she was a million miles away. I felt my body begin to sway back and forth, and my vision became tunneled. I tried to swallow, but my throat was too dry.

"Meg..." I mumbled. "I - I can't - I..."

Suddenly I felt my legs give out underneath me, and I was falling to the ground. The last thing I heard before blackness claimed me was Megan's scream.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you go! Yeah I know, A CLIFFHANGER! *GASP!* :O **

**...Just because I'm evil like that. :P**

**P.S. It doesn't matter if you write "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!" because I am going to post one chapter a week and no more than that. So expect the next update next Saturday. :)**

**Review please! :D**

**~ Servy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again my wonderful readers! :D **

**Now, I know that I said that I would only update once a week, and only if I got 10 reviews... but I'm thinking now that once a week is kinda cruel for all of you, and 10 reviews was maybe a LITTLE optomistic. Dx **

**Although I can't thank you all enough for reviewing! Both my SWAC forum friends and the people I don't know! :) **

**I shall now respond to each review: **

**Teddy Bear333: Congrats on being my first reviewer! And don't worry, I will continue to update, I promise. ;) **

**Chikika: I'm glad you like it so much! And I know, I was kinda hoping for more reviews, but at least YOU reviewed, right? :) **

**Kandy: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE READING THIS ON THE FORUM? Dx LOL. And yes, I'm very sneaky, so shhhh! :P**

**Allison: Oh yeah, cuz you don't already know and all that. :P Haha. xD**

**Banana: Oh no... this different username is gonna confuse me. Dx Oh well, thanks for reviewing Missy! :D **

**Kitty Into Avatar: I will, I promise. ;)**

**Sugar: SUGGGGGARRRRR! *hugs* And yeah, I know. It's much simpler this way. xD And YAYYY fav authors list! WOOOO! LOL. :D**

**Cellery: Re-read it? Are you from the SWAC forum? If so, would you mind telling me who you are? Sorry. xD And I'm glad you like it. :) **

**Anyways, here's chapter 3! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sonny with a Crisis**

(Sonny)

I had just gotten back from my little incident with Chad, only to find my castmates waiting for me by the stage door.

"Where were you?" demanded an annoyed Tawni. "We've been standing here _forever_ waiting for you!"

"I was arguing with a certain overly-conceited jerk-throb if you must know," I responded angrily. So much for my good mood. No, I couldn't let him have that kind of satisfaction. I took a deep breath, and felt my heart beat slow. "Sorry," I said. "It's just... Chad just knows exactly what to say to make me mad. I didn't mean to take it out on you guys."

"It's ok Sonny," Nico said, "We all know what a jerk he is. No need to apologize."

I smiled. At least my friends understood what trouble Chad Dylan Cooper was, unlike my mother, who I knew secretly watched _Mackenzie Falls_ while I was at work.

"You know what?" I said. "I don't even want to _think _about YOU-KNOW-WHO anymore! Let's get going and rehearse a great sketch!"

"Great point Sonny!" Grady exclaimed.

"Then what are we still doing standing here?" asked Tawni, whose anger toward me had seemed to have disappeared. "Let's get inside and get to -"

Her sentence, however, was cut off by an ear-splitting scream. We all turned and looked in the direction where it had come. It seemed to have come from the direction where I had just arrived from; back towards the cafeteria. The scream stopped and was replaced with a frantic cry of: "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

We all turned to look at each other, and took off in the direction of the cries for help.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, I saw something that made my heart leap into my throat: Chad Dylan Cooper unconscious on the floor, with a girl that I had never seen before kneeling next to him, screaming her head off.

I raced over and kneeled next to her. "What happened?" I demanded, and she stopped screaming long enough to look at me. She immediately began sobbing. At one point between her sobs, she blurted out in a rush, "I don't know! We- we were talking... And then we kissed... And- and then he started acting all weird and passed out! I- I didn't do anything!"

WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Rewind that please! Did she just say that they _kissed_? Who is this girl? And why was Chad kissing her? Was she is girlfriend? I didn't think that Chad _had _girlfriends... That's secretly why I convinced myself that Chad and I could never be - WAIT A SECOND WHAT AM I THINKING! I don't like _Chad__!_ And I definitely _do not _care whether or not this girl is his girlfriend! He could be married for all I care! Actually I would care because I don't even think that's legal...

I shook my head to end my confusing train of thoughts and brought myself back to reality. And right now the reality was that Chad, single or not, was laying in the middle if the cafeteria unconscious.

I turned to the girl opposite me. "Did he say anything?" I asked slowly.

"He- He asked me what I had had for lunch." she sniffed, and presently resumed her hysterical crying.

"What _did_ you eat for lunch?" I prompted, but the blonde was crying too hard for me to understand her.

A horrible thought popped into my head, and I turned to look at the group of people that had gathered around, including my friends and the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast. "Does Chad have any food allergies?" I asked nervously. When my eyes rested on Tawni, she looked back at me and her eyes widened in understanding.

"I remember something!" she exclaimed. "From back when Chad and I were on the _Goody Gang!_ One day I brought some Reese's Peanut Butter Cups in for a snack, and he ran and hid in a corner, mumbling something about allergies!"

Reese's Peanut Butter Cups... Peanut Butter Cups... peanut butter... Oh my god. "He's allergic to PEANUTS!" I shouted.

I leaped into action. Someone needed to call 911. Someone who wouldn't freak out... Who was smart enough to explain... "Zora! Call 911!" I instructed. But Chad needed help now! "Nico! Grady! Get a first-aid kit!" I called desperately. Zora whipped out her cell phone and began to dial. The two boys raced off to find the first-aid kit. I looked over and noticed that Tawni had kneeled next to me.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked nervously.

"It depends on how severe his allergy is." I responded, wiping some of the sweat off of his face. "But considering how quickly he lost consciousness, he'll probably go into anaphylactic shock if we don't do something soon."

"Anaph-what?" Tawni asked, confused.

"Anaphylactic shock." I corrected her. "It's a sometimes fatal allergic reaction which can result in hives, swelling, loss of consciousness, and constricted airways."

Tawni's eyes filled with fear, and she looked down at Chad with newfound worry. "Are you sure? I mean, how could you possibly know all of this?"

I took a deep breath. "I have a cousin in Wisconsin that has an allergy like this, except she's allergic to bees. She almost died once. Since then I made sure to know what to do if she ever was stung while I was with her." I shuddered at the memory.

"Is he going to die?" Tawni whispered softly.

Just then Nico and Grady raced over, carrying a first-aid kit. "Not if I have anything to do with it." I told Tawni determinedly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you go! :D **

**I figure I'll update twice a week. Once on Saturday, and again on Wedsnesday. Is that any better? :)**

**But... I'll update QUICKER if I get... 17 reviews total! (that's counting the nine I already have, so I really need 8 NEW reviews.) ;)**

**And yes, I know the chapters are kinda short. They do get longer, I promise. Dx**

**Read and Review please! :D**

**~ Servy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello again! :D **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, since I reached 17 reviews like two days ago... I just haven't had time to get on the computer. =_=**

**On that note... YAY I REACHED OVER 17 REVIEWS! *hugs all reviewers* :) **

**Now I shall respond to them:**

**Tallipop: Glad you like it! And yeah, I didn't want to make Tawni TOO heartless... aw, she's experiencing caring. She must be upset about that. xD**

**Zcyler: Wow! You're the first person to pick up on that- I mean... psh... I TOTALLY didn't get the original idea from that... psh... psh... It's not like I used to obsessed with that series and own all the books... Haha... *hides books* **

**I Know Love Hurts 2010: Thanks for reviewing! And Chad's not gonna die. I promise. xD **

**Celllery: Ohhhh OK! I remember you! :D And yeah, I loved Sonny's random freakout. I LOL'd so hard while writing it. xD**

**Breadsticks: Haha I thought you're always secretly lurking? Maybe you just say that to make us all paranoid about whether or not you're watching us without us knowing. :P And I'm glad you love it so much. xD **

**ItsSterFrySuckas: Thanks for loving it! LOL. :)**

**Frangipani blossom: I'll continue it, I promise. I'm actually up to writing Chapter 15, I just don't want to post it all at once. ;)**

**Teddy Bear333: YES! SONNY TO THE RESCUE! :D**

**XxSmashing PandasxX: Yup... I always thought the guy saving the girl was SO cliched. "Damsel in Distress" and all that stuff... *rolls eyes***

**LOLChanny819: It's your birthday? Happy Birthday then! :) And I'm glad you like it so much that you're obsessed. That's like me and Artemis Fowl... or Alason. xD **

**Anyways... I don't really like this chapter. It's the shortest one out of the whole story. :( **

**Sorry it's so horribly short. I just needed to add it in... Dx**

**And yes, this scene is almost directly taken from Flight 29 Down... well... what happens is. What everyone says isn't. ;) **

**Enjoy it anyway! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Shot in the Dark

(Sonny)

I grabbed the first-aid kit from Nico and Grady and began digging through it, looking for the allergy medication that I knew should be there. I was interrupted by a strange noise. I looked up and to my horror I realized that it was Chad. His breathing had become shallow and raspy, as if he were struggling for air. I continued my search with newfound panic.

Finally I found what I was looking for. I struggled to rip off the plastic covering, but my hands were shaking too much. Nico suddenly snatched it out of my hands and began to open it for me. I turned to check on Chad, but twisted back around when I heard a sharp intake of breath.

Nico was staring at me with wide eyes. "Sonny," he began slowly, "Do you realize what this is?" he held up the unwrapped plastic, which revealed the hypodermic needle inside.

"Of course I do," I replied without hesitation. I reached for the needle, but Nico pulled away, still staring at me.

Suddenly I heard a scream from behind me. I turned around to see Chad shivering on the ground, as if he was cold. The only problem was that it was 80 degrees out. I knew that something had to be done NOW.

"NICO GIVE ME THAT!" I shrieked, my voice near hysterical. I lunged for my friend, ripping the needle from his hand. Before anyone could stop me, I spun around and plunged it into Chad's leg.

Someone screamed. Several people gasped. "SONNY!" I heard Tawni cry. But I didn't care. I removed the needle from Chad's leg and gently rubbed the spot where I had stabbed him.

Almost immediately, he stopped shaking, and his breathing began to sound more normal.

"SONNY WHAT DID YOU DO?" screeched Tawni, grabbing hold of my arm.

"I saved his life," I muttered, mostly to myself. I crawled closer to the blonde heart-throb, and, after wiping the remaining sweat from his face with a napkin, I began to gently stroke his hair, praying that the paramedics would hurry.

What I wasn't expecting was for him to wake up.

* * *

**I know... I know... ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! You probably hate me by now. xD**

**Once again, sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer, and have a lot of adorable Channy fluff. ;) **

**This time I'll make it... 27 reviews! Can you do that for me? :D **

**If not... then expect the next update on... umm... well I can't update this weekend, I'm going on vacation with my family. Dx**

**So... the earliest I'll be able to update is Monday. Is that ok? I'll update on Monday if I get enough reviews, and if not I'll update on Wednesday. :) **

**Read and Review please! :D **

**~ Servy :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello again! :D **

**Sorry I didn't get to update on Monday... I got home kinda late. Dx**

**And I was AMAZED when I got 27 reviews by Friday night/Saturday morning! OMAF YOU GUYS ROCK! I felt so bad that I couldn't update. :( **

**This is my favorite chapter. Mostly because of the CHANNY! Hehe. :D**

**I shall now respond to the reviews: **

**agent-mazda: ...I'm sorry? Glad you like the story though! And yeah, cliffhangers suck sometimes. Dx**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010: *parties* YAY FOR LIVING CHAD! LOL xD **

**LexiTaylor: You'll have to wait and see if he'll be ok... DUN DUN DUNNNNN! And one order of Channy, coming right up! *points to newest chapter* :D **

**XxSmashing PandasxX: yeah same with me. xD**

**Tallipop: I do love me some drama. ;) **

**ItsSterFrySuckas: Aw thanks! I'm glad you think it's getting better! :)**

**virgo17997: I know. 8)**

**Teddy Bear333: Nico originally snatched it away because Sonny couldn't get the plastic wrapping off. And IDK... I wanted to be dramatic. And I wanted Sonny to stab Chad. Haha. ...I guess logically you could say that she didn't have time to put it in gently, and she had to do it quickly before someone stopped her. That's my best excuse, anyways. xD**

**LOLChanny819: Ohhhhhh! Ok, haha. And YAY FOR OBSESSIONS! *high fives* xD**

**Anyways, I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Here's the CHANNY-FILLED CHAPTER 5! :D**

**Enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blue Eyes Meet Brown, Brown Eyes Meet Blue**

(Chad)

Through the darkness surrounding me, I heard voices. Although they sounded like I was underwater, I could still understand them. And recognized them, especially one, but I couldn't place who it was.

Suddenly the one familiar voice shouted, "NICO GIVE ME THAT!" Then I felt a prick on my leg, but it didn't really register as pain. The voices became clearer, and I heard another voice shout, "SONNY WHAT DID YOU DO?"

_Sonny?_ I thought. _What could Sonny have done that would make someone so upset?_ I couldn't think of anything. In fact, I couldn't imagine anyone being that upset with Sonny. She was so nice - so sweet. Sure, sometimes nothing but sweetness could become a little irksome, but she obviously meant well. _Stop it Chad! Stop thinking about Sonny! YOU DON'T LIKE HER!_

I thoughts froze as I felt something against my face. Something soft... Fabric maybe? A towel or something? It was wiping my face gently... It felt really good actually. Suddenly the soft fabric was removed. I was disappointed. I had just begun to enjoy it.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt something else - something moving - touching my head. It was a hand, and the fingers on that hand began running through my hair. NO ONE touches Chad Dylan Cooper's hair! It was my money-maker! I struggled to wake up, to stop whoever it was from ruining my perfection.

My eyes fluttered open, and whoever had been touching my hair immediately stopped. _HA! That's right! Step away from the hair and no one gets hurt! Although someone might get fired..._

My triumphant rant stopped, however, when my surroundings came into focus. I could tell that a large group of people were standing around, staring at me. One pair of eyes dominated my view though. I stared into the familiar chocolate brown eyes, and realized almost instantly who they belonged to. Those same eyes were the ones that I had been looking into not a half hour before, except that instead of being filled with anger and disgust, they were filed with worry... Worry for me. It was a new feeling - a good feeling. I was looking into the eyes of Sonny Munroe.

I suddenly felt like I had to say something... To give her some kind of explanation. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a wheeze which started a painful coughing fit. Sonny's eyes widened with fear as she crawled closer to me. I stopped coughing and managed to whisper one thing: "Sonny..."

Her eyes locked onto mine and she said, almost as if she was afraid to, "Chad?"

She said it like a question, as if all of her worries were being expressed in that one word. I could tell that she wanted to know if I was ok.

Knowing I couldn't talk, I attempted to give one of my signature smirks, but all I could muster was a weak half-smile. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears that spilled out and ran down her cheeks. _Oops._

My smile dropped. I focused all of my strength into my right arm, and slowly raised it up to her face. The palm of my hand rested on her left cheek, and I gently wiped her tears away with my thumb. My strength faltered, and my hand began to drop. Before it fell, however, she reached out and grabbed it, holding it between both of hers up against her face, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. I felt my strength fading, and my eyelids began to droop.

Sonny, still holding my hand with one of hers, reached over and brushed a stray lock of hair from my eyes. "Rest," she instructed. "Everything's going to be ok."

I this statement, I closed my eyes and let blackness claim me again.

* * *

(Sonny)

I watched amazed as Chad's sky blue eyes slowly blinked open. The normal sparkle in them was gone, replaced instead with a dull, fuzzy appearance. They gradually cleared and he began to look around. When he caught sight of me he held my gaze and just stared at me with a sort of dumbfounded expression.

His mouth opened, and I realized that he was trying to say something. All that came out, however, was a painful sounding wheeze. He immediately began to cough, with each one causing his body to shake. Fear enveloped my insides and I moved closer to him, although I knew there was really nothing that I could do. When his coughing ceased, he looked at me once again and said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Sonny..."

I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to hound him with questions, but I didn't want to seem uncompassionate either. I settled with something simple: "Chad?"

He tried to smile, and my heart nearly broke in two. He looked so weak - so helpless. All of his cockiness gone. Suddenly, the tears that had been threatening to come out finally did. I could feel their warmth as they ran down my cheeks, but I couldn't stop.

To my extreme surprise, and what appeared to be his extreme effort, Chad's arm slowly rose up to my face and his hand pressed against my cheek, his thumb methodically wiping away my tears.

His focus wavered, and his hand slid from my face. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed his hand with both of mine, bringing it back up to my cheek and holding it there, never wanting to let go.

I could see him struggling to remain awake, and I felt sorry for him. I took one of my hands from his and reached out, pushing a piece of his blonde hair away from his eyes. "Rest," I reassured him. "Everything's going to be ok."

His eyes slowly closed as he appeared to drift back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, this is my favorite chapter. ;D **

**I hope you liked it as much as I do! :D**

**The next update shall be on Saturday... unless I get... 40 REVIEWS (total)! (I'm trying to be optomistic. xD) **

**Read and Review please! ;)**

**~ Servy :)**

**(Wow... short author's note. O.o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ohmigod you guys are AMAZING! Over 40 reviews in ONE DAY? :D**

**Now I will respond to all you AMAZING reviews! ;)**

**Teddy Bear333: IKR? It's just so adorable! :D**

**notnob: I still have to write chapter 15, nobby. xD And I think I can guess who your 'crush' is. But BTW, you can have all the crushes you want, but he's still MINE. :P**

**Tallipop: I don't know how I could do that, as the whole story is either Chad's or Sonny's POVs, so you can only know what they're thinking... :? **

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: Um... cool? And IDK, why ARE you telling me this? xD **

**celllery: Aw thanks! I like to think I do their characters justice, so I'm glad you think so too. :) And the hair thing really cracked me up. xD **

**LexiTaylor: Aw it's ok. And I got the reviews, so it's all good. 8) **

**LOLChanny819: Ok! *PMs* :D **

**xoxogirlie: I might have her come back later as an antagonist... but I'm not sure yet... it's a definite possibility though... *evil grin***

**XxSmashingPandasxX: Yeah, sometimes I like to think that actions really DO speak louder than words. ;)**

**Sonny-Chad-Channy: Aw thanks! I really try to keep everyone in character, so I appreciate that! :)**

**Becca: Thanks! :D**

**Moustachez-Love: Aw really? Thanks! :)**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010: No problem. I'm trying to respond to all the reviews in each new chapter. And uhg, I hate school too. Too... much... work... 9th grade really sucks. Dx **

**steffiegee: Glad you love it! :D**

**Sweetheart446: Aw you think it's original? Thanks! :D (Psh... like I said... I TOTALLY didn't get the original idea from Flight 29 Down... Psh...)**

**xmarkersarecoolx: PEOPLE ARE SUGGESTING MY STORY TO OTHERS? Ohmigod, EPIC WIN! I'm unnaturally excited about that. xD Glad you liked it! :D**

**RomanticDudette:**** Really? Aw, thanks! :) **

**stemifries45:**** I could never make Chad die, I love him too much for that. ;) **

**So, as promissed, here's chapter 6! ;D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Waiting & Denial

(Sonny)

For a while I just sat there, holding his hand and waiting for the paramedics to arrive. With the immediate danger passed, most people gradually left, leaving only the Mackenzie Falls cast and my own standing there.

After what felt like hours, even though it was probably only a couple of minutes, we heard the sirens of an ambulance, and three paramedics entered the cafeteria.

Relief swept over me, and I began to shake. The paramedics looked at everyone standing there, and Tawni, Chad, and I on the floor. One of them, a woman, knelt down next to us and asked Tawni and I to tell them what had happened after Zora called 911. Tawni mentioned something about Chad being allergic to peanuts, but when she got to the part about anaphylactic shock, she stumbled over the pronunciation of the word again, and looked over to me for help. At this point, I was shaking too hard to respond, and thankfully Zora stepped in and continued talking to the paramedic. I was never so thankful for my small castmate's brains.

A second paramedic, a man this time, crouched next to me and asked if I was ok.

"I-I don't know." I finally admitted. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"You're probably going into shock," he explained. "A traumatic experience can sometimes do that." He paused, listening to Zora's story for a minute. He turned to me in surprise and said to me, "Did I just hear that correctly? It was you who administered the medication?"

I nodded, my shaking slowly subsiding.

"Well," he said, sounding impressed, "That was a very smart thing to do. How did you know that that would stop the reaction?"

"My cousin's allergic to bees," I said quietly.

He nodded in understanding. "Do you know him?" he asked, indicating Chad.

I nodded again. "Yeah. He's my... Umm... I guess I consider him..." I faltered. I didn't know how to describe my complex 'relationship' with Chad. "...he's a friend." I settled with.

The paramedic looked at me, then at Chad, then at my hand, which was still tightly grasping Chad's. "Uh-hu," he said, seemingly unconvinced, but he didn't press the subject.

The third paramedic tapped the one who had been talking to me - I later found out that his name was Steve - on the shoulder. Steve turned and they spoke in voices too low for me to hear clearly, and I wasn't really focused enough to pay attention anyway.

Eventually a fourth paramedic entered, carrying a stretcher with him. Three of the paramedics helped to ease Chad onto the stretcher and I reluctantly released his hand. Steve turned to me and said, "If you like..." he trailed off, until I told him that my name was Sonny, "...Sonny, you could ride with us in the ambulance, as it appears as if your 'friend' here doesn't have any immediate family here right now to ride with him."

I nodded gratefully, and he led me to the ambulance, where they had already loaded Chad in. I sat down next to him and, without thinking, grasped his hand once again. I gave it a squeeze, and I could have sworn that I felt a slight pressure in return.

When we arrived at the hospital, Chad was immediately taken in for treatment, and I was told that I'd have to sit in the waiting room. I felt bad about leaving Chad, but I had no choice.

While I waited I called my mom and told her what had happened and where I was. She said as long as I was ok with being there without her, she would wait until after her work shift ended to join me.

After a while, I became restless. I tried reading one of the magazines in the waiting room, but basically they were all celebrity gossip magazines. And who was on every single cover? None other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself. So, considering that I was trying to distract myself from Chad, the magazines really didn't do any good.

I began to pace nervously, until I finally spotted the doctor emerge from the doors in the back of the room.

I hurried up to him and blurted out in a rush, "How is he? Is he going to be ok?" It was probably quite rude, but I was too anxious to care.

The doctor smiled. "Mr. Cooper is fine, Ms. Munroe, but he is extremely lucky. His allergy is very severe, and if you didn't react when you did, then he might not have recovered." I swallowed when realization dawned on me on just how close Chad had come to dying. "You should be very proud Ms. Munroe, he continued, "You probably saved Mr. Cooper's life today."

I could feel myself swell with pride when he said this. Then it occurred to me: this is actually the _second _time that I've saved Chad's life. The first time was when he choked on those Blossom Scout cookies, which he still hasn't thanked me for by the way. He _claimed _that he had just been acting, but I knew he was definitely not _that _good of an actor. He was just too proud to admit that he had been saved by a 'Random.' I could only hope that he was a tad more grateful this time around. This last thought brought my thoughts back to the situation at hand.

"Can I see him?" I asked hopefully. Not because I was worried or anything... I just... Um... _Want to brag about saving his life. Yeah... that sounds believable._ I smiled: He _so_ owed me for this!

My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor, "Yes, you may," he said. "He's still unconscious, and I can't say for sure how long it will be before he wakes up for good. It could be minutes - it could be hours. It's impossible to tell. But as he's still considered to be in 'Intensive Care' then you may stay as long as you like. I'm sure he'd be glad to wake up with his girlfriend sitting next to him."

_Wait... WHAT? _"I'm not his GIRLFRIEND!" I exclaimed.

The doctor looked at me with a confused expression. "Then who are you? I figured since you've been waiting here for over an hour, and you're the only one here, that you were his girlfriend. I'm sorry for the mistake. But, girlfriend or not, you obviously care for him dearly."

My eyes widened, and I could feel myself blush. "What?" I sputtered, my voice raising a few octaves, "I don't like CHAD!"

The doctor gave me the same disbelieving look that Steve had. "Either way, his room is the third on the right. The door should be open."

I thanked him and rushed down the hallway, my cheeks still burning. _What's with all these people suddenly telling me that I liked Chad? Because I most definitely DO NOT! Even with that gorgeous hair, or those sparkly eyes, or the heart-melting smile... NO!_ I ordered myself. _Repeat it with me: YOU. DO. NOT. LIKE. CHAD. _

Suddenly, I realized that I had reached the third door on the right. I took a deep breath, turned the handle, and walked inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah I know... it was kinda a filler. But unfortunately the next few chapters will be sorta like this until Chad wakes up. Dx**

**Just bear with me, ok? ;)**

**Now I shall make it... 55 reviews! Think you're all up for the challenge? ;D**

**Read & Review please! :D**

**~ Servy :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! :D**

**Sorry I didn't get to update until now... I had a TON of homework. Dx**

**And now I feel really bad, because you guys seriously are the BEST reviewers EVER. :( **

**Here's my responses to those AMAZING reviews:**

**I Know Love Hurts 2010:**** I can't make any promises... ;) **

**Tallipop:**** I know, I love torturing all of you with mah cliffies. :P **

**xoxogirlie:**** Haha that's funny! And thanks! :D**

**Captain Holly Short of the LEP:**** By your username, I'm assuming that you're an AF fan, in which case I LOVE YOU! (In a completely non-creeper way, of course. xD) Have you read TAC yet? It was EPIC. But I still love TTP the best. [/obsessed fangirl] ;D Oh, and thanks for reviewing! (I get off topic easily, especially when talking about AF. xD)**

**breadsticks:**** BREADSTICKS! *hugs* Thanks for reviewing, even though you've reviewed every chapter already! And SHHHH! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that! ...kidding, I'm kidding. xDDDDD**

**notnob:**** NOEZ! GET YOUR OWN CRIMINAL MASTERMIND! *grabs Arty and runs* :P **

**:**** Thanks for reveiwing! Glad you like it! :)**

**XxSmashingPandasxX:**** Yupppp. She's in _DENIALLLLLLLL..._ ;D**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate:**** You didn't freak me out. And it's ok, we all have 'random' moments. xD**

**Teddy Bear333:**** Well... that's the way I have it written out... so, unfortunately, yes. :(**

**LOLChanny819:**** YAYZ MORE RECOMMENDATIONS! :D**

**Moustachez-Love:**** hehe yupppp. ;P**

**steffiegee:**** Yup it just builds your anticipation that much more. ;)**

**SWAC1Fan: Oooh ice cream! *eats* :D **

**MysteryPerson101:**** Wow... this story isn't even in MY dreams, LOL. Glad you like it! xD**

**Lixsabell:**** Aw thanks! And ummm... I kinda already have the first 14 chapters written out, sorry. He'll talk about his family a little bit, but they won't be real characters. :( **

**NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mackenzie "Stalls"... I mean "Falls"**

(Sonny)

I entered the pristine hospital room as cautiously and quietly as I could, and there, smack in the center of the room, was Chad. He was lying in a white hospital bed, tucked in under the covers, and wearing one if those horribly embarrassing hospital gowns. I smiled and almost laughed at Chad wearing something other than his usual Mackenzie Falls uniform, until I noticed the I.V. going into his arm.

I swallowed at the long tube that went from a pack filled with liquid to Chad's arm, where it disappeared under a piece of tape. I knew that under that tape was a needle that was transferring the liquid, which I assumed to be medicine of some sort, into Chad.

I forced myself to look away from the unnerving sight and brought my eyes back to Chad's face. He looked almost peaceful. Not mean and cocky, but not helpless like I'd seen him earlier Just... like Chad.

I sat down next to him and gently fixed his hair, which was a little messed up, back to its usual perfect position. He smiled in his sleep, and my heart softened a bit. He really was adorable, and he could be so sweet sometimes, but his conceited attitude crushed all his good qualities most of the time.

I sighed, and, realizing that waiting for Chad to wake up was like waiting for water to boil, I turned on the television in his room, hoping to distract myself.

First, I found an old episode of _So Random!_, which I watched eagerly and laughed along with. It was the first time I've laughed in a quite a few hours. After _So Random!_ ended, however, _Mackenzie Falls_ came on.

I changed the channel in disgust and began flipping channels in hope of finding ANYTHING better than the number one tween drama. Unfortunately, all that was on was _Deadliest Catch_, also known as "Stupidest Catch" by me and Zora (you can tell how much I enjoy _that _show), some old game show from like, the 70's, which had me bored in a few seconds, and a new episode of _Hannah Montana_, which I had stopped watching after Season One ended and the acting became physically painful.

It pained me to do so, but I ended up returning to _Mackenzie Falls_. I sat with my head resting in my hand, expecting to puke any second. But surprisingly, I found myself watching with interest. By the end of the episode, I was practically screaming at the television in my head, as if the characters could hear me through telepathy or something. ("No Mackenzie! Don't go behind the waterfall! It's not your girlfriend meeting you there! It your EVIL HALF-BROTHER! NOOOO!")

When the episode ended, I came to my senses and realized how ridiculous I probably looked. I could feel myself blushing and quickly turned off the television. Imagine what my friends would say if they found out that I had watched an episode of _Mackenzie STALLS_ starring Chad Dylan POOPER... And _enjoyed it! _I looked around to make sure that no one had saw, and let out a breath of relief when I realized that it was just me and Chad in the room. He was still unconscious, so I didn't have to worry about him.

I checked my watch. It was way past 5 o'clock. My mom should have gotten out of work a long time ago. I hoped something hadn't happened to her too. I took out my iPhone and began to dial her number, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so due to the fact that I was SO horrible at updating, I will post TWO chapters today! ;D**

**I just have to, ya know, spell check it one last time and stuff. But expect it soon! :D**

**Read & Review please! ;)**

**~ Servy :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: As promised, here is today's second chapter! :D****

* * *

**

Chapter 8: A Guitar & Micky D's

(Sonny)

"Come in," I said, wondering who it was at the door. I was relieved to see that it was my mother. Mom peeked around the door, cautiously scanning the room in the process, and entered quietly. I noticed that she had changed from her work clothes into a pair of jeans and a comfortable top, so she must have stopped home.

Then I noticed what she had in her hands, and I squealed with delight. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth and looked over to make sure I hadn't woken Chad up. He shifted in his sleep but that was it. I let out the breath that I had been holding, and turned my attention back to Mom, who was holding my most prized possession: my guitar.

It had been in the shop for the past few days, getting its yearly checkup. Replaced strings... restained wood... Stuff like that. I had played guitar since I was 10, and even though I was technically better at the piano, I loved the guitar best of all. I mean... It's kind of difficult to drag a baby grand around with you. A guitar was much more portable.

My mom handed me the guitar case. "After the day that you've had, I thought I could surprise you by going to pick this up," she told me with a smile on her face.

I put the case on my lap and popped it open. I stared at my beautiful guitar, and I grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Mom!" I exclaimed, "It's perfect!" I removed my precious instrument from its padded case and fingered it lovingly.

"I figured if you were going to be here for awhile, then you should at least have something to entertain yourself with," Mom replied. "And I'm sure waking up to your wonderful singing would certainly brighten Chad's day." she raised her eyebrows at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was kind of a private joke between us. I'd actually never sung anything for anybody besides my parents before. I was just too embarrassed. I looked over at Chad, who was still soundly sleeping, and softly strummed a few chords. I smiled. Somehow my guitar always managed to calm me down.

I placed the guitar down on the foot of Chad's bed, just as my stomach let out a very loud growl. It was then that I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. (I never DID get to eat any lunch... Remember?)

My mom let out a small laugh. "I'm guessing that's your not-so-subtle way of telling me that you're hungry?" she joked.

I blushed pink, holding my hand to my stomach. "Would you like me to pick up anything for you?" she continued.

I thought popped into my head. "How about McDonald's?" I asked pleadingly, giving her my irresistible puppy dog eyes. Now my mom was NOT a big fan of fast food, but to my surprise, she reached over and wrapped me up in a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you," she murmured into my ear. "The doctor told me everything about what happened, and what you did. You really are the best daughter in the world. And the best friend," she finished, indicating Chad next to me.

_"Mom,"_ I said, with a fake exasperated tone, "You know that Chad and I aren't friends! We're more like... Um..." Suddenly, the perfect word popped into my head. "Frienemies!" I said. "That's what we are! We are absolutely _nothing_ more than friendly enemies!"

Mom gave me "that look" again. She knew I wasn't telling the whole truth, but she seemed to decide to save this conversation for a later date, which relieved me. I didn't exactly feel like discussing my _possible_ feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper with him right there. Talk about awkward.

"Well," Mom said, getting up and brushing off her pants, "I'll go get you that horribly greasy food that you adore so much." She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky that you're such an amazing daughter, or you would be having a healthy sandwich from Subway for dinner instead of Micky D's!" I smiled at that.

She smiled back, gently kissed my forehead, and exited the room with a wink.

Soon, my eyelids began to droop. I tried resting by sitting on my chair with my head in my hand, but after a while my arm grew numb and I was forced to move my position.

I glanced over at Chad, and realized that he had partially turned onto his side in his sleep, leaving the left side of the bed, the side I was next to, completely unoccupied. I nervously looked at him. Then, swallowing my pride, I climbed onto the bed - on top of the covers - curled into a tight ball - the furthest away from Chad that I could possibly muster, my back to him - and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note: _SPOILER ALERT:_ Chaddy wakes up next chapter! ;D**

**So the quicker you review the quicker you get CHANNY! :D**

**Ummm... lets make it... 75 reviews! (An easy number for you guys, considering how awesome you are at reviewing!) ;)**

**Read & Review Please! :D**

**~ Servy :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: WOW OVER 75 REVIEWS ALREADY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D**

**First off, YAY CHAD WAKES UP THIS CHAPTER! ;D**

**Second off, this is my favorite chapter. It's also the longest chapter. ALMOST 3,000 WORDS LONG! *GASP!* Didn't know that I could write that much, did ya? ;P**

**One of the reasons why I like it so much is because it's completely in Chad's POV. I happen to like his POV better than Sonny's. It's just so much fun to write as him! xD**

**And now I shall respond to your AWESOME reviews! :D**

* * *

**XxSmashingPandasxX: I shall reveal nothing! *zips lips* ;)**

**xoxogirlie: I know! I was SO looking forward to seeing his reaction during Sonny With a Song, but they didn't even show anything about what he thought of her singing! I was like, "What the heck, Disney?"**

**Channy-luva96: Aw, thanks! :D**

**Teddy Bear333: Haha yup! ;D**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: Don't worry, I get those a lot too. xD ...And, once again, I shall reveal nothing! *zips lips* ;)**

**LexiTaylor: OK OK OK xD**

**celllery: Thanks! And it looks neat? All I did was put it into paragraphs. xD**

**PeaceLoveCheer45620: Thanks! :D**

**Captain Holly Short of the LEP: I still like TTP best. And I have the kiss scene memorized too! xD But I mean I'm not THAT obsessed... It's not like my iPod Wallpaper is a picture of Arty or anything... psh... psh... And a quote wall? Hmmm... I need to get me one of those! ;) Thanks for liking the story! :D**

**steffiegee: YAY! xD**

**LOLChanny819: It's ok, I think we're all freaks on the inside. Some even on the outside. xD **

**xEleshax: Yeah I was tired of the guy always saving the day, so I decided to mix things up a bit! ;D**

* * *

**So here is the long awaited chapter 9! WOO! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Music to my Ears

(Chad)

As I pulled myself out of the lovely blanket of sleep that enveloped me, I noticed that the sheets on my bed didn't feel right. They were much, _much_ too rough for the preference of Chad Dylan Cooper. And my pillows weren't fluffed correctly either! What was going on here?

My eyes snapped open to reveal a clean, white room. _Where in the world am I?_ I shifted position, and to my horror I realized that most of my clothes had been removed and replaced with an ugly paper nightgown! Was this some kind of a _prank?_ I cautiously looked to the side, fully expecting the smallest Random - Zena or something - to jump up and shout, "YOU'VE BEEN CELEBRITY PRACTICAL JOKE'D SUCKA!"

This theory changed however, when I noticed the _tube_ connected to my _arm_. I recognized it as an I.V. drip, and suddenly all of the memories of the past 12 hours came back to me in a rush.

_Megan... Kissing... Peanuts... Fainting... Screaming... Voices... Sonny... SONNY!_

My eyes widened as I became fully awake. I was suddenly aware of a sound in what I now realized was my hospital room with me... The sound of someone _else_ breathing. I slowly turned my head was shocked to see the body of Sonny Munroe lying in my bed next to me.

I mean... Sure... Her back was to me, she was curled into a ball, and we weren't even touching, but it still sent a jolt through my body. Whether it was a good or bad jolt, however, I couldn't tell.

I cautiously reached over, grunting at the effort, and tapped her on the shoulder._ "Soooonnnyyyy," _I whispered, hoping to wake her up gently, but she only shifted position slightly and continued to sleep.

I then grasped her arm and shook it slowly. "Pst! Sonny, wake up!" I tried again, a little louder this time. Nothing. Wow, _someone_ was a heavy sleeper.

I kind of felt bad about this, but I grabbed her arm desperately and shook it hard. "Munroe GET UP!" I raised my voice as high as it would go, which surprisingly wasn't very loud at all.

It did the trick though. Sonny woke up all right, just not like I was expecting her to. She woke up with a startled jolt, flailing her arms around, making me chuckle. I stopped laughing, however, when she accidentally rolled over off the bed, disappearing over the edge with a small shriek.

I flinched when I heard a dull thud, which I assumed was her body making contact with the floor. She moaned, and I asked hesitantly, "Sonny? Are you ok?"

I heard her mutter, "Ug... I think so." She slowly got up, one hand on her head and the other rubbing her back. Her eyes were still a little blurry from sleep, which was understandable considering how I'd woken her up. She seemed to glance over at me with her peripheral vision, and, barely acknowledging me, said simply, "Chad."

"Sonny," I replied automatically, waiting to see how long it would take her to fully wake up and remember everything that had happened in the past few hours.

Suddenly, her head snapped up and she looked at me with wide eyes. "CHAD!" she shouted, and, to my surprise, launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight hug.

It would have been really sweet, but the forcefulness in which she leaped into my arms knocked the wind out of me, causing me to start coughing. Sonny shot away from me like she'd just received an electric shock, but my skin still tingled where the bare skin of her arms had made contact with my neck. When I finished coughing, I looked back at Sonny, who still hadn't moved, and noticed that her eyes were wide and scared. "Are - Are you ok?" she finally stuttered out.

I smiled a real smile, not one of my usual smirks, and joked, "Yeah, I think so. But then again maybe it's just the medications talking." I shrugged my shoulders casually, but was surprised by how sore they were.

She returned the smile, but I could tell that her eyes were still worried, and that she really didn't believe me.

"That was some hug," I teased, attempting to lighten the mood again.

Her face reddened, and she finally stammered out, "W-Well... I was still kinda asleep... A-And I had been w-worried about you... "

I was shocked by her blunt honesty, especially the part about her being worried about me. "You were worried about me?" I repeated, to see whether or not she would take it back.

"Yeah," she responded, "I was... I mean... God Chad you could have died!" Her voice shook when she said the last sentence, and her eyes glazed over as if she was going to cry again, but she resumed her composure before they could spill out.

Her almost-crying made me think about the voices I'd heard while I was unconscious, and I asked, "What happened after I passed out?"

She looked away and cleared her throat. "Ummm... Well... You see..." she started out uncertainly, "You kinda went into anaphylactic shock." She mumbled the last part but I still heard her.

I could feel my face starting to get hot as a blush began to creep up my neck. "Who umm... Who gave me the shot?" I knew that if I had gone into anaphylactic shock that the allergy medication must have been administered to me by someone at the studio. I mean, ambulances aren't _that_ fast.

She looked around the room, up to the ceiling, and down onto the floor. Anywhere but my face. "Sonny?" I prompted.

She finally raised her right hand slowly, like a kid who was afraid to answer a question in class. At first I had no clue what she was doing, but then it clicked. "It was _you_?" I exclaimed in surprise. "B-But how? How did you-? How could you possibly-?" I couldn't seem to form full sentences and my mouth just hung open in a stupor.

"What were you _thinking?" _I shouted suddenly.

"My cousin has an allergy like yours, ok?" she said quietly, but forcefully. "I was the only one who had any idea what to do and I couldn't just sit there and let you die!"

I felt a not-so-familiar twinge of guilt hit me. It seemed to only happen for Sonny nowadays, and I didn't like the feeling. To cover it up, I put on my best CDC smirk and said, "Come on, admit it - you just wanted to stab me in the leg."

She smiled a little, and I felt a bit better. But this topic was kind of uncomfortable - for both of us it seemed - and I decided to change the subject. I inspected the room more closely, and noticed a good-looking guitar on the foot of my bed. "Is that yours?" I asked Sonny, pointing to the instrument.

She nodded slowly, picking the guitar up and placing it on her lap. "Do you play?" I asked her.

She looked at me like I had three heads, and said sarcastically, "No, I just carry a guitar around with me, but I don't play it." She rolled her eyes, and then smiled shyly. "Actually, I've played since I was a little kid, and I love it." I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but she seemed to take it as if I was making fun of her. "You can laugh if you want Chad, but playing the guitar is nothing to be ashamed of!"

I raised my hands in a gesture of self-defense, and said, "I never said it was! In fact," I lowered my arms, looking at the acoustic guitar with longing, "I happen to play too."

Sonny's mouth opened in shock, forming a perfect 'O' with her perfect lips... Wait _what?_ Why was I thinking about her _lips_ that way? I shook my head discreetly to get the thought out of my head, and refocused on the guitar in her hands, only to realize that she had begun to talk.

"You-You play the guitar?" she sputtered, clearly surprised.

I gave her an injured look and said, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, I don't know," she responded, shrugging her shoulders, "You just don't strike me as the musical type."

"Ah, Sonny, there is _a lot_ that you don't know about me," I told her. It was the truth, but that didn't mean that I would be telling her those things anytime soon. They were _much_ too personal to share with my "frienemy."

"Well, how do I know if you're telling the truth? It wouldn't be the first time that you've lied to me," Sonny said accusingly. Wow, that one actually stung a little bit.

"You want me to prove it to you?" I asked. She simply nodded. "Well... FINE I WILL!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Just shut up and play something!" Sonny suddenly exclaimed, dumping the guitar onto my lap and walking away to plop into a nearby chair.

I fingered it, getting used to its feel. "What do you want me to play?" I asked her.

She leaned on her hand for a minute, thinking. Suddenly, she sat up with a twinkling look in her eyes and exclaimed, "How about 'I Kinda Like You' by Jeremy Ashida?"

I rolled my eyes. Ug... _girls_. "If that's what you want," I sighed. She nodded enthusiastically, and I shrugged my shoulders, getting the guitar comfortable on my lap.

I strummed a few chords to get warmed up, cleared my throat, and began to sing softly...

* * *

_I kinda like when you're actin' tough and talkin' like ya know everything_

_I kinda like when you turn away and lower your voice when you sing_

_I kinda like when you're making funny faces in the mirror in my car_

_And I kinda like how every time you draw for me you sign your name in a heart_

_And this may not be new news_

_But here's the conclusion I came to_

_That I kinda like you_

_I kinda like you, I kinda like you, I do_

_I kinda like when you're excited and you clap your hands when I say that I'll sing_

_I kinda like how every night you have to call me up before you can sleep_

_I kinda like how when we drive, we drive and never seem to get anywhere_

_And I kinda like how every time I press my brakes you always get a bit scared_

_And this may not be knew news_

_But here's the conclusion I came to_

_That I kinda like you_

_I kinda like you, I kinda like you, I do_

_And anytime you want to call you can_

_Anytime you want me to sing_

_Anytime you want me there I will_

_Anytime just count on me_

_And I hope you see_

_That I kinda like you_

_I kinda like you, I kinda like you, I do_

_I kinda like you, I kinda like you, I do_

* * *

I finished and looked up to see Sonny staring at me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. I couldn't help but smile. "So," I said casually, "How'd I do?"

Her mouth opened and closed several times, as if she was trying to talk but couldn't quite get the words out. Finally, she managed to stutter out, "Chad... You're... You're... _wow_."

I laughed. "That might be the first honest-to-God compliment that I've ever received from you, Munroe. It figures that it would be for something like singing a song and not about my perfect hair, or amazing eyes, or-" I cut off when I noticed the death glare that she was sending my way. "Don't be sour, Sonny, you know that all of those things are true." I flashed a grin to show that I was kidding, and she softened and smiled back.

"Ok," I said, handing the guitar back to her, "I played something for you, so it's only fair that you play something for me."

Her eyes widened and she immediately blushed crimson. "I-I don't think so..." she stammered.

"Aw, what's the matter? Is little Sonny Munroe scared that she won't be able to top Chad Dylan Cooper's _awesome_ performance?" I mocked.

Her face hardened, and she spat, "I am not _scared!_ I'll play something! I'll play something _right now_!"

She positioned her guitar angrily as I settled down into the bed, slightly exhausted from the singing. She plucked a few notes and began to sing, her voice immediately changing from angry to soft and sweet...

* * *

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Til' you opened the door_

_And there's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along and changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Ohhhh_

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh Ohh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You take me away_

_You make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier crazier crazier_

_Crazier_

* * *

She was _amazing_. Absolutely _amazing_. But I couldn't tell her that, it would seem like she'd won. I was about to say, "Really, Sonny? Taylor Swift? _Really?" _but I was cut off by someone clapping and laughing next to the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: TA-DA! (Can you tell how much I love this chapter? xD) **

**Anyways, I am going to give you guys a challenging number this time! 90! Do you think you can do that? ;D **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _bestwithbreadsticks_ and _kandyshock_ from the SWAC fansite that I'm a part of, as they were the ones who suggested what songs Chad and Sonny should sing! **

***ADVERTISEMENT***

**In case you're wondering, that site is: _www. sonny - with - a - chance .com_ (take out the spaces, but keep the hyphens) It's SO much fun! Plus I have the same username there, so you could find me easily! We LOVE getting new members! So JOIN JOIN JOIN! :D**

***END ADVERTISEMENT* **

**Read and Review please! ;D**

**~ Servy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Author's Note:**** First off, I am SO sorry for not updating in like, forever! D:**

**Schoolwork just got a little crazy... Dx **

And I probably won't reply to your reviews for each chapter like I used to... If you ask a quesiton then I might PM you the answer, but I just don't have the time to reply to everyone, sorry. :(

Anyways, this is not my favorite chapter, but it's necessary to the plot. So you'll just have to bear with me. :)

**So... here's chapter 10! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Invitation**

(Chad)

I looked at the woman standing in my room. She was about middle-aged - mid forties maybe. I didn't know her, and she wasn't wearing a lab coat, so she wasn't a doctor or anything. Who was she?

Sonny spun around, and, upon seeing who was standing there, squeaked, "_Mom!_"

_Mom?_ _So this is Sonny's mother?_ Upon closer inspection, I began to notice the similarities between them: the same dark, wavy hair, the same chocolate brown eyes, the same smile, even the same faded blue jeans.

"Allison, when I said that you should sing for him, I didn't think you'd actually do it!" said Mrs. Munroe, smiling from ear to ear. _Why is she so happy? All that Sonny did was sing for me... No big deal, right?_

"Well..." Sonny said hesitantly, obviously trying to think of something to say, "Ummm... You see –"

"I don't really care what made you do it, Sonny! I'm just glad you finally got over your fear!" interrupted Mrs. Munroe. _Wait... fear? What fear?_

"What fear?" I asked, silently cursing myself for not keeping my mouth shut once I noticed how embarrassed Sonny became.

"Well... Umm... Chad, you see... I've... Umm... Never actually sung for anyone else before," she mumbled, and I was shocked. She's never sung for anyone before? Then, another thought hit me: Why'd she choose to sing to me then? What was different about me that made her comfortable enough to sing to me? It couldn't possibly be... No, that's not possible. She couldn't possibly... _Like me..._

_Could she?_

My heart fluttered at this possibility. Not that I liked Sonny or anything! Umm... Ok... Maybe I liked her a _little _bit. Not that that mattered. She was a Random, and I was _Chad Dylan Cooper_, star of the number one tween drama _Mackenzie Falls_. But... She was also the girl who's saved my life twice, and the only one to come and visit me here in the hospital... _NO!_ I ordered myself._ It can never happen! Stop thinking about Sonny like that! _Come to think of it, she probably only sang for me because I annoyed her by saying that she was scared. She just did it to prove a point. Nothing more. _Nothing more..._

I was brought back into reality by a delicious smell. I realized that Sonny's mother had handed her a paper bag, and Sonny had opened it, unleashing the intoxicating smell of fast food. My mouth began to water as Sonny spread the contents of the bag onto a nearby table and started to eat some French Fries.

She glanced over at me and, most likely noticing the look on my face, picked up a fry and held it out to me.

"Sorry Chad," she said sheepishly, "Would you like one?"

I began to reach for it, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see a man in a lab coat standing next to Mrs. Munroe. I hadn't even heard him come in. I must have been too distracted by my thoughts and the delicious food in front of me to notice it. Based on the fact that he was wearing a lab coat, I assumed he was the doctor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Cooper," he said, giving me a stern look.

"But I'm _hungry_," I complained.

"You may be hungry now," he stated, "but once that medication wears off you will definitely be regretting eating all that greasy food."

I looked down at my hands and sighed, knowing he was right. This sense of health was merely an allusion. Once I got out of here I would feel God-awful, and probably upchuck anything that I had eaten, especially if it was fast food like McDonald's.

"The medicine will run out in approximately 30 minutes," the man continued, "and after that it will take about 45 minutes to begin to get out if your system. Unfortunately, it also means that you will feel worse before you start to feel better. And, because you won't be in any real danger, we will have to discharge you. The hospital is very busy right now, and we'd like to give your bed to someone who really needs it as soon as possible."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The hospital was kicking me, Chad Dylan Cooper, _out?_ "I-I umm... I umm..." was all that came out of my mouth.

"If you like, we could get you a phone to call your parents and tell them where you are. We would have done it sooner but we couldn't find their phone numbers anywhere," the doctor informed me.

I looked around at Sonny and her mom standing there. I didn't want to say this out loud with them there, but this doctor guy wanted answers and to be honest he kind of scared me a little. Now, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ does _NOT_ get intimidated by others, but occasionally _Chad_ does.

I sighed, and, after mentally preparing myself for what I was about to reveal, said quietly, "You couldn't get in touch with them because that's not possible right now. At this moment, my mother is somewhere in the middle of Africa. Bottom line: No phone service." I saw Sonny's eyebrows shoot up out of the corner of my eyes, and I inwardly groaned, knowing that at some point she was going to make me talk about this in greater detail, which I would prefer not to do.

The doctor just nodded, obviously trying to mask his surprise as well. "And your father?" was all that he managed to say.

I fidgeted in my bed and looked at a random spot on the wall. This was the hardest fact to say out loud, but I finally got the courage to say, trying my best to keep my voice even, "I haven't spoken to my father in years." There it was... Out in the open. I flinched when I heard a small gasp, presumably coming from Sonny.

"Oh," was the doctor's response. "And when did you say your mother will return?" I hadn't said anything about that, actually. But I just shrugged it off. I had more important things to worry about.

I cleared my throat. "Two or three weeks," I said quietly. I saw Sonny's eyes fill with pity, and that just made me angry. I didn't need her sympathy and I didn't want it either. "But that's ok. I'm old enough to stay by myself," I added that little bit just because I wanted that look of hers to go away so I wouldn't have to see it anymore.

I looked at the doctor with pleading eyes, silently begging him to agree with me and just let me go home - back to the life where I was _Chad Dylan Cooper_, the guy that people envied, not felt sorry for. But unfortunately, he stared right back at me and said, "Absolutely not. There is no way that you will be able to survive on your own. You'll barely have the strength to stand up, never mind to take care of yourself. I'm sorry Mr. Cooper, but I just cannot allow it."

I slumped my shoulders, defeated. There goes that idea.

"Well, what do I do now?" I asked the doctor, and then scolded myself. I sounded like a scared little kid. I mean, I _was_ terrified, but I wasn't planning on letting it show!

Suddenly, Sonny blurted out something that I never could have anticipated in a million years: _"He could stay with us!"_

My mouth dropped open and I could only stare.

* * *

**Author's Note: TA-DA! Yeah, I know. Not the most exciting chapter. But like I said, it was necessary. =_="**

**I'm assuming you all can see where this story is headed now, right? ;P **

**So yeah, ummm... let's make it something easy... how about 105 reviews? I'll be amazed if I get that many... most of you probably gave up on me a while ago. Dx**

**BUT I'M BACK, BABY! ;D**

**I'll try to start updating regularly again. :) **

**Read and Review Please! :D **

**~ Servy ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! *hands out hugs and cookies***

**So... my author's notes keep messing up the rest of the chapter once I save the document. (Don't ask... my computer is just screwy. xP) So I'm keeping it really short. **

**kthx4readingbai (See? SUPER SHORT! ;D)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Home, Sweet Home**

(Sonny)

"He could stay with us!"

I don't know what made me say it. I didn't mean to, I swear. It just... Came out.

Chad's mouth dropped open and he stared at me with wide eyes. Mom's eyebrows shot up, and even the doctor appeared a little taken aback.

The doctor, being a professional I guess, recovered the fastest. "Erm... If you would be alright with that Mrs. Munroe, then that's actually not a bad idea. Mr. Cooper needs someone to take care of him, and you and your daughter seem very capable of doing so."

Mom snapped out of her shocked state and replied, "I guess that would be ok... but I can't take off from work, so he'd be all alone during the day anyway." She finished uncertainly, making it sound like it wasn't a very good idea after all.

"I could take off!" I blurted out. Urg... _AGAIN?_ _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes! Stupid Sonny! Stupid! _I mentally scolded myself.

Mom looked at me with surprise written all over her face, but managed to stutter out, "Sonny, that would be... _Perfect_! If you're up to that, I mean."

I realized she was giving me a chance to back out, to negate what I just said as if it had never happened. I almost did, until I saw the look on Chad's face.

Throughout the entire conversation, he had remained silent, his focus switching from one person to the other. Now his eyes were focused on me, and I caught their gaze briefly.

In those sky-blue eyes was obvious surprise and confusion, but that was understandable considering everything that had happened in the past two minutes. What I wasn't expecting, however, was to see fear in his eyes as well.

It then occurred to me for the first time the effect that this whole ordeal might have had on him. First he nearly died, and now he had nowhere to go? My fat heart softened, and I succumbed to pity.

"Yeah, I'm totally up to it," I said, smiling. Darn my niceness!

Chad's eyebrows went up, and I saw a hint of a real smile on his face, making any regret that I had vanish. I silently promised to help him as much as I possibly could, no matter the sacrifices I had to make, such as sharing a house with him or taking off from work. I would do it all.

The doctor spoke again. "Well, that settles that I guess. Mrs. Munroe, if you would come with me please, then we will take care of the legal issues so that Mr. Cooper can go home with you." he motioned for the exit, and Mom walked out with him following closely behind, shutting the door as he left.

For a while, Chad and I sat there in an awkward silence, neither of us brave enough to talk or even look at each other.

"So..." I started, trailing off after only one word.

"So..." he mirrored. He coughed once, and then added, "Umm... So if I'm going to be, you know, staying with you, then there are some things that I'm gonna need from my place..."

"You wanna write a list out for us?" I mocked, but he seemed to take me seriously.

"That's a great idea!" He reached for a pen and notepad that were lying on the table next to him and began writing furiously.

I scoffed. "You're not actually writing a-" I was cut off by him shoving the pad into my hands. "Wow, you really _did_ just write a list."

I quickly skimmed over what he had written. Clothes, toothbrush... It all seemed like regular stuff to me. _Wait! _Five cans of hairspray? Salon-style shampoo and conditioner? A designer _comb_? He _cannot _be serious with this!

"You _cannot _be serious with this, right?" I laughed. He looked at me like I was a freak of nature or something, and I realized that he really was serious! I laughed harder, holding my stomach to stop it from hurting so much.

Chad's face reddened, although I couldn't tell whether he was embarrassed or angry with me. I managed to subdue my laughter for his sake, but I still couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"I'll, umm, give this to my mom I guess," I stammered out, trying to keep my laughter from spewing out again. I got up from my chair and walked out of the room to inform Mom of Chad's 'demands.'

I as soon as I shut the door, I burst out laughing one more time.

(Chad)

The door closed, and I heard loud, Sonny-like laughter coming from the other side. I didn't know what felt worse: her laughing to my face or her laughing behind my back. I flinched at the sound, and my blush deepened.

What was so wrong with my list? I had only put down the bare necessities. Nothing more. What the heck was so funny?

I once again looked at the I.V. drip attached to me, and I tried to mentally prepare myself for the pain and weakness that I would soon feel.

The last time I had a reaction like this was when I was seven. I remember sitting in the hospital bed, with _both_ of my parents there, scared to death, but feeling ok. I remember thinking: _This isn't so bad. Why did everyone make such a big deal out of it?_ Then I was sent home, and it hit me. It was like running into a brick wall at top speed. I was sickly and ill for weeks.

I just hoped that I would recover faster this time. I couldn't afford to miss that many days of work. They _needed _me! How were they supposed to make Mackenzie Falls Magic without _Mackenzie? _I couldn't disappoint my millions of viewers; they were what kept me so popular! That, and my natural awesomeness, of course. I mean really, you don't become a heart-throb by accident!

Over the next hour or so, I basically just sat in the bed and did nothing. Sonny came in a few times, but never stayed very long. I figured she was just checking up on me.

After about twenty minutes a nurse came in and gave me something to eat for dinner. It was disgusting. I would have much rather eaten whatever the Randoms were usually served for lunch than this stuff. _Ick._

Then they removed the I.V. from my arm, claiming that there wasn't any more medicine that could be put into me that would do any good.

Shortly after, another nurse came in and helped me get dressed. How humiliating. For once I was unhappy with a female nurse. Usually I loved it when girls took care of me (for obvious reasons), but for the first time I wished that I could have gotten a man. I think my face will be permanently pink with embarrassment.

As I sat in bed, I could gradually feel my strength waning. It was like... someone pulled the plug on a full bathtub, and the water was slowly draining out of it_. Hmm... Not bad. I might just keep that simile._ God, what am I thinking about? _Similes? _This gave a new meaning to the word 'bored.'

I was barely able to stay awake by the next time Sonny came in. The only thing that kept me up was the fact that she wasn't alone. The doctor and Mrs. Munroe were with her.

"Chad, it's time to go." said Mrs. Munroe. I groaned. Why did they always send me home once I really started to feel sick?

The doctor looked me up and down, probably seeing my deflated posture and pained face. "I'll call for a wheelchair."

I sat bolt upright. "_What? _No no no no _NO! _Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _do _wheelchairs! _I - I can walk! I can walk!" I pleaded desperately. Wasn't this whole ordeal humiliating enough?

The doctor turned to me and said, "Try to stand up. I'll go and get the wheelchair... Just in case." He left the room, leaving only Sonny and her mom standing there.

I swallowed. Well, here goes nothing. I shifted position so that my legs hung over the bed, then pushed myself up slowly. I stood and two wobbly legs, but I was standing. I smiled. So far, so good.

Then I tried to take a step. A little shaky, but still ok. Then another. This isn't so hard. One more -

Suddenly I felt my legs give out underneath me, and I began to fall towards the ground. But before I could make contact with the cold, hard floor, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, hoisting me up. I looked and realized that it was Sonny and Mrs. Munroe.

They were standing on either side of me, holding me up. I shakily wrapped one arm around each of their necks, grunting at the effort.

I took another step forward, and another, and soon I was out the door and walking down the hallways, both Munroes at my side.

I walked right out of the hospital, and I was really proud of myself, even if I had needed help. _Take that doctor-man! Who's wheelchair-bound now?_

I glanced around. Where was the car? Suddenly I felt Sonny and her mom steering me toward an old, ugly station wagon_. No, they can't be serious... This has to be a joke right?_ But, to my horror, Mrs. Munroe took out a set of keys and opened the back door. I groaned. This was more painful then leaving in a wheelchair! Sonny, however, seemed to take my moan as a sound of physical pain, because I heard her whisper into my ear, her breath hot on my neck, "Shhh... It's alright Chad. It's just a short car ride and then we'll be home. Just hang in there, ok?"

I nodded, shivering slightly, but not from cold. Why did Sonny have that effect on me? I didn't understand it.

She slid into the backseat, and Mrs. Munroe helped me in next to her, then she got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

It was then that I suddenly realized how exhausted I was. I figured I had probably strained myself trying to walk, and now I was paying the toll.

I slumped against Sonny, my head resting slightly on her shoulder, my eyes half-closed. I breathed in deeply, and my nose was filled with the delicious smell of her perfume. Mmm... _Vanilla_. I sighed, and the rest of the car ride flew by me, as I had fallen into a daze of exhaustion and bliss.

I vaguely remember stopping, and Sonny and Mrs. Munroe helping me out of the car and into a standing position. I remember dragging my feet in a poor attempt to walk, and I remember hearing grunts coming from the Munroes, who practically carried me to their apartment. I wasn't aware enough, however, to react to any of it at the time.

Then I saw a door open in front of me and heard Sonny say in that overly-peppy voice of hers, "Well, here it is! Home, sweet home!"

I looked around at the small apartment that would be my living quarters for God-knows-how-long, and couldn't help thinking sarcastically: _Yeah... home, sweet home, all right._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Alright, another quick author's note. Dx**

**Let's make it... 120 reviews! Do that, and I'll post the next chapter! :D**

**Read and Review Please! ;D**

**~ Servy :)**


End file.
